deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JGM007/Thundrtri Rematch: Roman Gladiator VS Maori Warrior
SPECIAL NOTICE This match-up is authorized by Thundrtri and is a rematch between two armorless warriors who attack headlong. Thus, I wish to thank Thundrtri for giving me, a newcomer to this Wiki, a chance to do this. This is the original match-up: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Thundrtri/Gladiator_VS_Maori_blog The Warriors at First Glance ROMAN GLADIATOR Height: 5' 8" Weight: 185 lbs Net Gear Weight: ~ 24 lbs Armor: Murmillo Helmet & Manica (Bronze arm covering) From: The Roman Empire OCEANIA MAORI WARRIOR Height: 5' 9" Weight: 180 lbs Net Gear Weight: 8 lbs Armor: None From: Pre-colonial New Zealand The Weapons of the Warriors The Gladiator wades into the fray with: CLOSE RANGE: Cestus - Ancient Rome's boxing glove with iron spikes attached MID RANGE: Trident & Net Combo - An offensive/defensive set of weapons LONG RANGE: Sling - A silent swinging tool that dishes out death SPECIAL WEAPON: Sica - An angled gladius that goes around shields and armor The Maori Warrior defends himself with: CLOSE RANGE: Mere Club - A greenstone club that smashes bones MID RANGE: Taiaha - The weapon that held an ancestrial spirit of the Maori Warrior LONG RANGE: Whalebone Spear - A versatile weapon that was part-club & part-spear SPECIAL WEAPON: Shark Tooth Club - A Maori chainsaw that injures long after battle The Edges and Why? CLOSE RANGE EDGE: Gladiator's Cestus WHY?: While the Mere Club is very good at breaking bones, the cestus is strapped to the Gladiator's hand and shreds flesh to cause bleeding. MID RANGE EDGE: Maori Warrior's Taiaha WHY?: The Trident & Net Combo is an excellent set of tools for war. That said, it is a set not one weapon. Therefore, the Taiaha with a spear head and club end is more versatile in one package. LONG RANGE EDGE: Maori Warrior's Whalebone Spear WHY?: The Sling may have the mobility and ammuntion factors in it favor. But, it is not the most accurate of ranged weapons in history. The Whalebone Spear is more flexible in combat. Also, it is a reusable weapon. SPECIAL WEAPONS EDGE: Gladiator's Sica WHY?: The Shark Tooth Club may be lethal, but in a long battle, it will lose those teeth. The sica on the other hand is lethal always. Important X-Factors (Rated 1 to 100) Training Gladiator: 74 Maori Warrior: 78 Maori are trained from a young age whereas Gladiators are POWs, slaves and criminals who are trained for the gladiator arena. Endurance Gladiator: 80 Maori Warrior: 71 Gladiators are known to be scarred from many battles and build up an endurance as to the Maori who can be brutal but not as tough. Metallurgy Gladiator: 72 Maori Warrior: 54 While the Maori are great at making lethal weapons without metal, that doesn't guarantee victory unless you hit hard and true. Gladiators have steel which is tougher and more durable than shark teeth or greenstone. JGM007's Pre-Voting Prediction I am giving a slight edge to the Roman Gladiator. Although his gear is three times heavier than the Maori Warrior and is a single inch shorter, the Gladiator is going to have an advantage in weapons as he has steel weapons which has more damage potential. Vote for the Deadliest Warrior! Voting will last until Wednesday October 3rd 2012 at Midnight. LET BATTLE BE JOINED!! This Match-up is dedicated to Thundrtri. THE VOTING PERIOD IS OVER! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors